Chapter 6 (Super)
の |romaji = Taikai no Junbi |viz = Tournament Preparation |author = Akira Toriyama Toyotarō |volume = Volume 1 (Super) |previous = Chapter 5 |next = Chapter 7 |arc = Hakaishin Champa Arc |japanese date = November 21, 2015 |english date = August 26, 2016 |episode = DBS028 & DBS029 |characters = |techniques = |tools = * Super Dragon Ball }} の |Taikai no Junbi|viz=Tournament Preparation}} is the sixth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary Long time ago and far away somewhere in the universe, a fight between Beerus and Champa ensued due to the former eating a Puff-Puff fruit atop of he and Champa's birthday cake. During their confrontation, many planets and entire species were obliterated in the process. Vados and Whis, whom have been watching the argument between the twin Hakaishin, stops both brothers before their fight goes any farther. Whis later suggest that they should have a food contest instead each time they meet again. Beerus and Champa agree to follow Whis' proposal; Ever since then, Beerus and Champa held food contests with each other whenever they met. Back to the present time, as Beerus and Champa discuss about their tournament; Beerus demands to know what reward he will receive if his team wins the tournament. Champa explains to his brother the existence of the "Super Dragon Balls", planet-sized Dragon Balls whose wish granting capabilities far exceed the Nameccian and Earth Dragon Balls, due to being the original set. Champa says that he has collected six out of the seven orbs. By Gokū's request and proposal to Vegeta, Beerus allows Gokū and Vegeta to participate in this tournament. Before Champa and Vados leave Beerus' Planet, they set the rules of the tournament which are exactly the same as the Tenkaichi Budōkai. It will be held on a nameless planet that exists within a neutral dimension. As per Vegeta's proposal, there will be a simple paper test given to all potential contestants, in order to avoid bringing unintelligent creatures to the event. After Champa and Vados leave, Gokū, Vegeta and Beerus discuss the remaining participants for the Seventh Universe's team; Gokū suggests bringing Piccolo and Majin Bū with them while Vegeta proposes Gohan to also join them, but Gokū rejects him due to his son now being a bookworm, much to Vegeta's disappointment. Beerus declares that the fifth warrior joining their team will be the strongest fighter that he has ever faced, said warrior not being Whis, due to him not being allowed to compete. Before Whis escorts Gokū and Vegeta back to Earth, Beerus ask them to find Bulma and ask her to make preparations to search for the last Super Dragon Ball. After being back on Earth and and asking Bulma, she finishes a newly upgraded Dragon Radar to search it. Bulma mentions the possibility that said Super Dragon Balls might exist in their universe to which Vegeta suggests finding them first. However the upgraded Dragon Radar is unable to detect anything, and Bulma theorizes that due to them being on the edge of the universe, their location is not ideal to do the search that they will need to head to the center of the Universe and move accordingly from there in order to search for the Seventh Universe's Super Dragon Ball. Due to feeling that the situation is fishy, Bulma calls her big sister for help, and Tights gets Jaco to hep and Bulma asks him if he can take them to the center of the universe, which the patrolman angrily criticizes them for asking such a ridiculous task. Jaco mentions that someone called Zunō might be able to help them, Bulma and Jaco tag along to find that person and so they leave the Earth. Meanwhile in the location where the tournament will take place, Champa and Vados prepare the location for the participants. Vados asks Champa if he has decided on his 5 entrants; Champa reasons that if his brother is bringing Saiyans with him, he should do the same and bring Saiyans from his Universe. Trivia * In this chapter, a novel named written by Tights, which is based on Jaco, can be seen on the table. This fact was mentioned in the epilogue of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman manga.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 11, page 28 ** Furthermore, the photograph of Jaco and his girlfriend is shown to hang on the wall. It's also first seen at the end of Jaco the Galactic Patrolman when Jaco return to Earth and give it to his friends at some point in the past.Jaco the Galactic Patrolman chapter 11, page 29 ** In addition, below is another picture of Jaco taking a selfie next to Beerus can be seen on a calendar, despite him not showing to take it in Dragon Ball Z: Revival of "F". References Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters